First Year
by Swooping Evil
Summary: Professor McGonagall's voice sliced through the air like a sharp knife.
1. Chapter 1

Hurriedly Ginny manoeuvred her way through the sea of students, glancing up every now and then to make sure she was going in the right direction. As she was hustled and jostled by the crowd a wave of claustrophobia spread through her body and she clutched even more tightly to her bag, the metal buckle of which was forced even more deeply into her trembling hand.

At long last Ginny found herself standing opposite a large wooden door, which stood behind a mass of children who were huddled in groups. Ginny's eyes swept the scene before her, in hope of seeing a familiar face or perhaps just a smaller and more welcoming group. No such luck. The young girl bit her lip as she watched her classmates chat with each other, some eyeing her suspiciously, others shuffling closer to each other preventing anybody else from joining their little circle of friends. The unfriendly and unwelcoming attitude of Ginny's new class only worsened the dull pain in her stomach, which was getting steadily stronger.

As her mind started to wander the classroom door sprang open and a woman, tall and wearing a beautiful emerald set of robes, barked at the first years to form a line and enter the classroom.

The atmosphere changed instantly and the small babble of the class subsided into complete silence. Slowly and silently Ginny and her classmates marched through the gaping doorframe and stood in a circle at the end of the classroom, awaiting further instructions. The woman then called their names, motioning for the first years to take their seats as she did so. There was a quick scramble as children rushed to desks, saving some seats for their friends, pushing and shoving Ginny as they went. Her eyes skimmed the dark room until she spotted a single desk, the only one available, located next to the window of the classroom far on the right-hand side. Head down, the redhead walked briskly to her seat and sat alone in a new room full of strangers.

The woman she came to learn was the strict Professor McGonagall who had a knack for catching Ginny's brothers, Fred and George when they were getting up to mischief. Ginny smirked slightly, hardly listening to the transfiguration professor as she explained that no foolishness or idleness was tolerated in her class and if ever someone misbehaved they would be sent out immediately.

"Miss Weasley pay attention if you please!" Professor McGonagall's voice sliced through the air like a sharp knife. Ginny who had been thinking of the small black diary stowed in her bag jumped up in her seat and faced the older witch whose lips formed a tight straight line.

"Sorry Professor," croaked the youngest Weasley, horrified that she had been told off in her first week at Hogwarts.

With a small nod, Professor McGonagall strode to a brown wardrobe and collected two boxes of matchsticks, which then she put on her desk.

"Transfiguration enables a witch or a wizard to change an object into another. It is one of the most complex types of magic, which requires a witch or wizards full attention and concentration. Today we will begin with a simple spell to transfigure a matchstick into a needle. I will need all of you to turn to page 10 of your Beginner's guide to Transfiguration and Mr Creevey would you please hand out three matchsticks to each student." McGonagall motioned at a young boy, whom Ginny recognised to be a fellow Gryffindor, to come to the front and handed him a box of matchsticks to give out to the class.

Ginny spent the rest of the hour struggling to turn her matchstick into a needle. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the bell rang to mark the end of a lesson and the room was left empty in a matter of seconds, all students having scurried rapidly out of the classroom and into the hallway.

The morning passed quickly and soon it was lunchtime, the time of day Ginny Weasley had been dreading. She marched silently and solitarily to the Great Hall which was filled with students of all ages and was relieved to see her brother Ron and to her slight embarrassment Harry Potter, sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Self-consciously she smoothed her red fly-away hair down and walked eagerly to the long table, anxious to perhaps make conversation with the Boy-Who-Lived. To her great disappointment, the only seat available was one next to a second-year girl, whom she could only presume was Hermione Granger. It was shortly after she had settled down at the table that Errol landed albeit clumsily on the mahogany table, a red letter in his beak.

* * *

Never, she thought, was she ever, _ever_ going to forgive Ron for what he had done.

Angrily she stomped to the library her bag swinging madly on her shoulder, tears of humiliation and anger spilling down her burning cheeks, which she wiped off viciously with her sleeve. A Howler of all things! With one lance violent sniff, she tried to regain composure and then walked briskly to a table in the library pulling a small black diary out of her satchel as she did so. Tom would cheer her up she thought. He was kind and he cared about her feelings. He understood what it felt like to start at a new school after 6 older brothers who were all known for something or other. As Ginny opened the small black book, her quill millimetres from the cream pages, the same blond haired boy whom McGonagall had asked to hand out the matchsticks during Transfigurations interrupted her.

"Um, exc-excuse me? Uh, do you mind if I sit here?" he said nervously, an anxious smile on his face.

Jumping as though scolded, Ginny quickly closed the diary and hid it back in her bag.

"Sorry," apologised the boy, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Not at all, not at all. Um, it's Creevey if I remember right?" Ginny pulled a face as she tried to remember his first name.

He smiled awkwardly. "Colin Creevey, and you are?"

"Ginny Weasley," she answered, extending a pale freckled hand which Colin shook enthusiastically.

* * *

Sorry but just another wee note just to thank those who reviewed _Obliviate_. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! They really made my day. :)


	2. Chapter 2

15thMay 1992

Colin. Colin Creevey, _her_ friend, the kindest person she had met at Hogwarts, was now gone. Petrified.

Ginny felt dizzy. Her vision was blurry. She couldn't breathe. Her throat felt sore. It was all too much for her. Professor Binns' voice droned on however, Ginny paid little attention as to what he was saying; she had to get out of the room.

Her eyes darted to her watch. Only 3 minutes left. 2 minutes. 1 minute. 30 seconds… Finally, the bell rang and Ginny abruptly stood up, gathered her things and sprinted out of the room heading towards the girl's bathroom.

Head down she marched through the many corridors and hallways, stumbling over the hem of her robes as she desperately sought the entrance to the lavatories. She was aware of having knocked into many people as she ran, including a very angry looking Professor McGonagall who seemed to be punishing Fred and George for something they had done. Merlin knows what thought Ginny as she passed them, vaguely remembering a discussion she had overheard in the Common Room the previous night.

After a few minutes, Ginny reached the end of the corridor she was hurtling down and turned the corner. Her feet skidded to a stop and Ginny was surprised that the rubber soles of her shoes had not left skid marks on the floor. Before her stood her brother intertwined with a girl whom she vaguely recognised as Penelope Clearwater, a Prefect who had helped her find the charms room on her first day. Ginny's mind was yelling at her to move, to leave and save both her and her brother the embarrassment, however, her feet stayed unmoving as if stuck to the floor.

It was a minute before the two felt Ginny's presence.

"Ginny! It's… uh… n-not… Hum… What are you doing here?" Percy said, positively ashen-faced, whilst jumping away from the Ravenclaw Prefect.

His words seemed to have struck something in Ginny, and, with a tremendous effort she unglued her feat from the floor and sprinted past them, careful to miss Percy's outstretched hand beckoning her to come back.

At long last, she found herself outside the girls' bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to be precise. Hurriedly she slipped in and closed the door behind her. With a huge half moan half sob, Ginny pressed her hands flat against the door and slid down it slowly, tears pouring down her face.

Hogwarts wasn't meant to be like this. It was meant to be welcoming, warm and above all safe. This should-could not be happening. First Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, and now Colin. Ginny buried her face in her hands and thought longingly of the Burrow, her bedroom and Mum and Dad.

It was a while before she looked up again and suddenly something struck her: the diary. Everything had started with the diary; the blackouts, the awful feeling of having done something wrong, the rooster feathers.

Springing up, Ginny rushed to the sinks. The plugholes had already been blocked so all Ginny had to do was turn the taps on at full force. Slowly she took a few steps back and watched as water poured over the sides of the sinks flooding the small, ugly bathroom.

After a few minutes, when there was about an inch of water on the tiled floor, Ginny unbuckled her bag and carefully pulled out a small black diary. However, as she stared at the diary, _her_ diary, she suddenly had second thoughts about what she was about to do. The diary had helped her so much this year. And Tom, dear Tom who had listened to all of her worries and all her fears over the past few months… Ginny felt her anger ebb away as she held the leatherback book in her hands. How could a diary be responsible for all these disturbances? It was impossible, and yet… And yet something was not quite right. Who was this Tom who had been writing to her for all this time? She had never met him or seen him. Who had been writing back to her all year and how? A pang of fear and anger struck her suddenly like a bolt of lightning and Ginny lifted her arm and threw the book into the water.

SPLASH

At the same time as the book hit the water and skidded into a cubicle, a piercing squeal erupted from within and Ginny blanched as none other than Moaning Myrtle soared out. Her eyes ablaze, she glared daggers at the young Gryffindor and swooped down flying straight through the now positively terrified girl. Horrified with herself, Ginny grabbed her bag and ran out of the bathrooms leaving Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. I just couldn't resist so I posted another chapter. I hope you are having a nice day and I hope you'll enjoy this post! :)

* * *

No, no no no no no this couldn't be happening. This could _not_ be happening! Now Hagrid was gone. Hagrid _and_ Hermione! Oh, Ginny. Oh, Ginny just what have you gotten yourself into?

Ginny's thoughts tumbled over each other, one after the other until she could bear it no more. With a small moan, her knees gave way and she collapsed onto her bed in the Gryffindor Common room, head in her hands she felt defeated.

There was nobody now. Nobody to talk to, to reassure her, to explain to her the strange happenings and the frequent blackouts…

It wasn't the first time that Ginny thought longingly of the Burrow. Or of her small room with the peeling purple wallpaper and the creaky floorboards, the ghoul living in the attic and her father's shed filled to the brim with muggle bits and bobs. Her heart gave a painful throb at the thought of her father. What would he say if he ever found out what she had done? What would her mother say?

'Oh Ginny what have you done!' whispered the small girl, now clutching her pillow fiercely between her thin pale arms.

Would she be allowed back at school next year after risking so many lives? What would her brothers say? Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. Her brothers. Her family. What would they say? Would they allow her to come back to the Burrow, to her home, to the only place she _could_ call home after having put so many lives at risk?

Suddenly, Ginny heard the portrait door open and quickly wiping her eyes she let go of the pillow and tried to compose herself in case anyone came upstairs. Briefly, she glanced at her watch and saw that it was ten to seven, breakfast time. Her stomach gave a low rumble however, Ginny took, or tried to take no notice of it. She couldn't go to breakfast now, not in this state and definitely not alone. For the past few weeks, Ginny had noticed Professor McGonagall keeping a close eye on her whenever she ate in the Great Hall.

However, as her stomach gave another painful growl, and the images of scrambled eggs, beacon and porridge swirled in her mind, Ginny knew she was fighting a losing battle. Cursing her stomach, she slipped off her bed and, dejectedly; she walked towards the staircase leading to the common room from her dormitory.

Trudging down the stairs, Ginny kept her head down and strode determinedly to the portrait hole. However, in her haste, she failed to notice a tall, severe-looking woman and nearly walked into her.

'Oh Professor!' Ginny exclaimed, shocked to see her head of House in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Professor McGonagall jumped at the sight of the small first year and the papers she had been holding tumbled out of her hands, littering the carpeted floor. Clutching her chest Professor McGonagall took a few shaky breaths before standing up at her full height and looking at Ginny sternly over her spectacles. It was at that moment that Ginny suddenly realised how tall Professor McGonagall was and she cowered slightly under the piercing gaze of the older witch.

"Miss. Weasley, I was not expecting to see you here. Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?" Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and Ginny got a fleeting sensation that her Professor knew she had been thinking on not attending the Feast at all.

"Y-yes Professor, I-I was just heading there now. I've been erm studying you see and I erm lost track of the time," Ginny stammered, her voice getting higher pitched with every word she said. Looking hurriedly down at her feet to avoid McGonagall's piercing gaze, Ginny bit her lip nervously sure that her teacher was not going to believe her poorly thought of excuse.

Much to her surprise, however, the stern reproach she was expecting did not come. Instead, the teacher known as the sternest teacher at Hogwarts spoke next in an almost tender and motherly voice.

"Miss. Weasley as your head of house I hope that if there is anything is troubling you, you will feel comfortable speaking to me about it. My door is always open for any of my students including you, should you need to discuss anything important with me. This has been a hard year for us all and I understand if you are finding things quite overwhelming."

Ginny looked up into Professor McGonagall's sharp green eyes. She opened her mouth but then closed it almost immediately. No Ginny, she thought. No, you can't tell Professor McGonagall. And with a slight shake of her head, she crouched down and started collecting the fallen papers in order to hide her shaking hands.

Ginny heard a small sigh before hearing the rustling of the older witch's robes as she too bent down to collect the papers.

A few minutes later when all the papers had been assembled both Ginny and McGonagall stood up and awkwardly, Ginny murmured her apologies for having scared the professor and hurriedly scrambled out of the portrait hole without waiting for a reply.

Finally, heart thumping hard against her ribcage and panting slightly, Ginny reached the Great Hall. She quickly scanned the Gryffindor table and then having spotted the exact people she was looking for marched up to the long table. If anyone was going to understand and do something about it, it would be them.

"What's up?" said Ron helping himself to more porridge.

Ginny opened her mouth then closed it. She noticed Harry watching her intently and she started wringing her hands. Was this a good idea? Should she tell them?

"Spit it out," said Ron.

Ginny started to rock backwards and forwards.

"I've got to tell you something," she mumbled.

"What is it?" she heard Harry say.

Ginny opened her mouth but then closed it – she didn't know how to say it.

"What?" Ron said harshly.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

Ginny took a deep breath in. This was it. "I -"

Suddenly Percy appeared and Ginny hurriedly closed her mouth. She doubted Percy would be as understanding.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty," said Percy.

Ginny now positively shaking jumped up suddenly and left the Great Hall as fast as she could. She couldn't say anything now. With a last fleeting look behind her, Ginny's stomach growled for the third time that morning and she cursed Percy's untimely arrival.

She was alone, again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, this is an early chapter because I won't be able to post anything next week. Thank you, SB – Potterhead Budgie Lover for the awesome reviews. I hope this story isn't too bad I am sorry for the shortness of it. There will be one more chapter before it is finished. Hope you enjoy it and if there is anything you think I ought to improve just PM me.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny! Don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" Harry's voice echoed off the walls of the large chamber, it pierced the eerie silence and was instantly followed by his hurried footsteps, the splash of the water underneath his feet loud enough to wake a beast.

Ginny was lying on her front, on something cold and wet, but she felt too tired to move, to roll over. She heard someone shouting, hollering more like. Were they calling her name?

The sounds of quick footsteps were getting louder by the second and suddenly Ginny felt big hands grab her shoulders violently and yank her sideways so that she now lay flat on her back. A putrid smell filled her nostrils and if she hadn't been feeling so drowsy she probably would have gagged.

The voice kept on repeating the same word, it's tone getting higher pitched and more anxious with every syllable it uttered. The name was vaguely recognizable. Where had she heard it before?

The voice sounded far away, far, far away and Ginny's mind pictured Harry Potter, the boy she had been so desperate to meet. It had to be him; it had to be his voice. Confused Ginny wondered why did he sound so worried?

"Ginny! Ginny!" yelled the black haired and emerald-eyed boy.

Ginny, that was her name. Why was he calling her name, again and again, and again repeatedly, never-ending? His voice sounded strange, almost worried and was that fear in his voice; was the Boy who lived, the vanquisher of the Dark Lord scared?

Ginny felt herself being shaken. It was uncomfortable. Why was Harry doing that, why wouldn't he just leave her alone? Now slightly annoyed Ginny waited for the shaking to cease. However, it did not. She tried to open her mouth, to tell Harry to stop, that she was fine, she was safe in…in…

Suddenly a wave of panic struck her and a load of thoughts and memories fell down on her like a ton of bricks. She was in the Chamber, in the Chamber of Secrets with Tom Riddle.

Ginny tried, to tell Harry to leave. He was not safe. Tom Riddle, the owner of the black diary was the Heir of Slytherin. Ginny fought to keep her consciousness. Harry still had time, Tom wasn't here yet, Harry could still flee.

"She won't wake," Tom Riddle's voice said, calmly.

Panic seized her. She had never felt so terrified in her life. Harry had to leave but Ginny's attempts to open her eyes, to speak, were getting feebler by the second. She felt the energy once strong within her, drain.

She was drifting now, drifting into the darkness, Tom's voice and Harry's getting fainter and fainter until she knew no more.

* * *

Pain coursed through her body. Pain beyond belief. She heard herself gasp, breathing in the air, however, horrible and heavy it was, she still gulped it in. Riddle's diary lay on the floor, the corpse of the Basilisk itself not too far away from the book.

She heard Harry coming closer. Harry. Her Harry who saved her. Ginny felt her throat and her eyes burn up, tears spilt down her face onto her robes, already wet from the Chamber floor. Harry came rushing over and she felt the truth spill out of her, her thoughts about her future, her fear about the reaction of her parents, the truth about Riddle about what he did, what _she_ did.

She spoke until she could no longer speak until her throat felt dry and her voice was hoarse until her tears stopped but the pain of guilt and fear still coursed through her.

It was a while before she managed to calm down. And Harry then led her, when she could stand, to the exit of the Chamber through a narrow passage and finally to Ron, Ron whom she thought she would never set her eyes on again.

She heard Harry telling her to grab on to him and Ron so that Fawkes could take them back to the castle, however, she only vaguely listened to him. Ginny's mind was on fire, the image of Riddle climbing out of the diary was still fresh in her mind and the corpse of the huge snake still haunted her.

Suddenly Ron's voice awoke her from her musings, she looked around her. She noticed that Professor Lockhart was with them and wondered why he was in an underground tunnel of all places.

As they all got into position, holding one another by the arms and the feet Ginny's fears and worries disappeared. This was finally it, expelled or not she would never have to go through this again. Riddle was gone, the Basilisk was dead and Harry Potter had saved her. This ordeal was finally over.

As Ginny felt her feet lifting off of the ground she turned to get a brief glimpse at the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets which she would never set foot in again.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy it. Again if there is anything wrong, spelling or grammar, just PM and I will try to fix it pronto. :) Hopefully, this one is of a better length than the last one! Have a nice day or evening depending on where you are! :) Reviews are appreciated :))))

* * *

"Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!" said Ron, clearly trying to ease the tension in the room.

This, however, had no effect and tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face. They were out of the Chamber and back up in the castle, however, Ginny knew exactly where the boys were leading her and she dreaded to think what was going to happen to her once they arrived.

Silently they all trooped through the corridors with Fawkes leading the way, his tail glowing gold in the dark. Moments later they found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

A growing sense of fear and anxiety was starting to build up in the pit of Ginny's stomach as she watched Harry knock and then push the big heavy door.

For a while, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Professor Lockhart and Fawkes just stood in the doorway, silently. Then, there was an ear-splitting screech.

"Ginny!"

Ginny flinched slightly as Mrs Weasley followed closely by Mr Weasley rushed over towards her, embracing and hugging her when they got close enough. She could see

Professor McGonagall, who was standing next to Professor Dumbledore, breathing heavily whilst supporting herself on the edge of her desk. Professor Dumbledore was smiling serenely with Fawkes, who had just flow past, now sitting peacefully on his shoulder.

It was only a short moment until Mrs Weasley moved over from Ginny to Harry and then Ron, Harry looking utterly surprised at the amount of care shown to him by Molly.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," Ginny heard Professor McGonagall say.

Harry hesitated only for a little moment, then Ginny watched him make his way over to the desk on which he placed the Sorting Hat, the sword and the diary.

For almost a quarter of an hour, Harry spoke. He told them how he had started to hear voices and that Hermione realised that he was hearing a basilisk; how he and Ron spoke to Aragog about Hagrid; how they had figured out that it was Myrtle who died the last time the Chamber was opened and that maybe the entrance to the Chamber was in her bathroom…

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall, "So you found out where the entrance was – breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add – but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

Harry proceeded into explaining to them all of how Fawkes had helped him defeat the basilisk and how the Sorting Hat had presented the sword when he most needed it, however, Ginny heard his voice waver before he came to an abrupt stop. She noticed that he had so far avoided mentioning her name. She was internally grateful that he had not yet mentioned her involvement in the whole situation however, she knew he would have to at some point.

It was a moment or two before Dumbledore smiled, a reassuring type smile.

"What interests me the most," he said gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

Ginny saw the muscles on Harry's face relax then strain just as quickly when her father interrupted Dumbledore.

"W-what's that?" said Arthur Weasley. "You-know-who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not... Ginny hasn't been… has she?"

Dumbledore's only response was to peer over the diary, now sitting innocently on Professor McGonagall's wooden desk. Then he answered, in a calm and measured voice, that

Tom Riddle was, in fact, Lord Voldemort who had once attended Hogwarts himself. However, Ginny noticed that he was avoiding the question.

"But, Ginny," said Molly Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with – with – him?"

Ginny felt tears spilling down her face as she started to tell them that she had been writing in the diary all year. Her tears came in thicker, heavier flows as she listened to her father, flabbergasted, reprimand her for trusting something without seeing where it kept its brains.

She was saved thankfully by Dumbledore whose voice cut through Arthur's quite briskly. Ginny looked up from between her fingers, behind which she had been hiding.

"There will be no punishment for Miss Weasley. Lord Voldemort has fooled many older and cleverer wizards and Miss Weasley was unlucky enough to have been subject to Tom Riddle's lies," Dumbledore strode over to the door of the office and opened it wide, "Bed rest and a mug of hot chocolate is what she needs," then he turned to address Mr and Mrs Weasley. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake in the hospital wing if you will just proceed to her office and she will take care of you there."

Then Dumbledore added, now looking only at Ginny. "There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny".

And with that Ginny was led out by her mother and father, into the long and narrow corridor. However, her parents did not start instantly towards the hospital wing but instead halted and stared down at her.

It was a while before Ginny could regain her breath. Dumbledore's words kept circling around in her head. Everyone was going to be okay; Hagrid was going to come back, Hermione, Penelope Clearwater and Colin were all going to be all right.

Ginny leant back against the wall and closed her eyes. Her parents were still looking down at her, everyone was silent until… "

"Oh Ginny, it's all right, it's okay. Sh, shhh," Mum's arms wrapped themselves around Ginny whose eyes had filled up with tears once again.

Ginny let herself be taken in the embrace, vaguely she felt her Dad's arms wrap around her too as she sobbed, perhaps out of relief or out of gratitude towards Dumbledore or out of the shame of having endangered so many people or perhaps all of them at once …

Ginny sobbed for what felt like hours, her mother caressing the top of her head and her father rubbing her arm. She sobbed until she couldn't any longer until all of her tears had dried up and still nobody spoke. The silence was harshly broken when the door of the room they had just left swung open and slammed shut just as quickly and noisily.

Professor McGonagall exited her office and Ginny noticed that neither Ron nor Harry had come out with her. Her heart started to beat quickly and painfully against her ribcage as she jumped to conclusions, every one of them getting worse than the last.

Briefly, Professor McGonagall turned around to see Ginny's small brown eyes staring back at her through the arms of her parents who were hugging her tightly. She noticed the fear growing in the young Gryffindor's large brown eyes, and, suddenly feeling quite overwhelmed, the stern Professor McGonagall gave one of her rare and uncharacteristic smiles, and a reassuring nod before continuing her way down the hallway.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Dad and, after seeing a small and almost imperceptible nod Arthur smiled and said, "That's my girl"

Ginny looked up into his brown eyes, exactly like hers, and slotted her hand into both Dad's big one and Mum's soft one, a small grin spreading across her lips.

Together the three Weasley's walked down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing, ready to be greeted by Madam Pomfrey who had been given word to prepare three large mugs of hot chocolate with pink and white marshmallows.


End file.
